Cuy'val Dar
by Keyholder
Summary: RC-5304 says his last goodbyes. R


Kote!

The sun was floating high over Dantooine, casting shadows over the soft ridges in the grassy landscape. RC-5304 watched it inching across the blue sky, a symbol of stability in the chaos of war. Though it seemed hot and irritating when compared to Kamino's rainy climate, he had grown to like the warmth the sun provided, regardless of the situation or hardships he faced. It was one of the few things he had learned to take comfort in when first deployed to this world. That and his brothers.

He turned from his view and looked back into the camp. As he observed, he saw that it was still bustling with activity and clones moved crates here and there. Tents were taken down and belongings being gathered into their packs. They were going home today.

Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.

The Battle of Dantooine was a success by Republic standards and was highly publicized to the masses. By soldiers standards, however, it was disastrous. Hundreds of good men had lost their lives that day and thousands more were wounded. RC-5304 was one of the few lucky ones that escaped relatively unscathed. At least physically. His soul suffered a wound that day that no amount of time or comfort would completely heal.

Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an

RC-5304 walked to toward a clone trooper that was conversing with two others near a gunship. When he saw the commando approach he motioned the two other troops away. He nodded to RC-5304.

"Advisor" RC-5304 said.

"04" curtly replied the trooper. "We will be leaving the planet in about 0010 hours. Pack up and head onto the Dreadnought for transport back into space."

"Yes sir." 04 said. He then looked up at a hill not too far from the camp. "I need to take care of something first, though."

"Just make it quick. If you're not back we're leaving without you." The Advisor said,

Bal kote, darasuum kote,

04 nodded and headed toward the hill. He needed to say goodbye one more time. He reached the bottom of the hill and started to ascend. The path was flanked by tall grass, and though he was wearing his armor, he could almost feel the wind blowing through it, sending ripples through the meadows like a soft dip in calm water. As he neared the top of the hill, a solitary tree came into view, its branches silhouetted against the bright sun. It was not exceptionally beautiful, and wasn't adorned with flowers or many leaves, but it was the best he could do for them.

RC-5304 made the final trudges to the tree and knelt in front of it. Under the tree were three mounds, each with a small boulder in front of it.

Jorso'ran kando a tome.

"I'm leaving today." RC-5304 said. "I know that you won't have anyone to look after you anymore, but I know you'll all be fine." He touched one of the boulders with his palm. He took a moment and inhaled deeply, feeling presence of his squadmates. He did the same for the other two, each time connecting himself with his fallen brothers. After a few moments, he stood back up.

Sa kyr'am Nau tracyn kad, Vode an.

He stared at the mounds for a while, not really knowing what to say, but wanting to say so much.

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and attempted to put his emotions into word. "I know as your leader I did not express myself very often…" he began, looking away from the graves and at his feet, almost wanting to hide his guilt from his brothers. He started weakly, but when he looked back at his comrades, he knew that they were listening, and that they deserved his unadulterated farewell.

More powerfully than before, he continued to talk. "but I am very proud to have called you my comrades and even more proud to call you brothers. My only regret is that I didn't tell you that before you left. I know that with leadership comes certain responsibilities and burdens, but I never believed that I would be experiencing this one…I always that that we would get through this together, as a family, just like in training."

The commando paused for a moment to collect himself and continued.

Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.

"I know that you men gave your lives to protect each other and me, and you did it on your free will, but it was my responsibility to keep you safe. In that respect I failed you. I failed to do something that I had sworn to do and for that I am sorry." He said his apology with a mix of shame and sorrow, but mostly regret. A regret that somehow, if he has acted differently, or made a different decision, he would be talking to their faces and not their gravestones. A regret that they died protecting him, and a regret that he had not joined them like a true older brother should.

Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.

"To the people in Coruscant you are just soldiers, and will be forgotten. But to me you will always be more. You were my brothers and I swear to you, you will not be forgotten to me. I swear to you, will not become _Cuy'val Dar_." He said, a pained moan following his last words.

Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r.

RC-5304 removed his helmet and placed it before the mounds. A small tear rolled off his check and landed in the grass. "I must leave you now. Thank you for all you have given me. I will meet you again." He gace the boulders a final touch, and with that, walked back down to the ships.

15 years later…

"You can't catch me!" a little boy said, running through the grassy plains.

"Yes I can." His older girl said running after him. She eventually caught up to him, her longer legs carrying her quickly to him in the flat terrain. As she approached she lunged forward and tagged him.

"Ha! Now you're it!" She said as she turned tail. The boy turned around and chased her. The girl ran up a hill, with the boy close on her trail. The tall grass yielded to her feet, as she stomped through them up the hill. When she reached the top of the hill, she stopped. The boy howled with glee at the apparent surrender of his sister and scrambled to her, eager to win the game. But when he arrived next to her he stopped too. On top of the hill was a tree, in full bloom, and underneath it was a magnificent bed of flowers.

"They're beautiful." The girl said, almost in disbelief, her eyes gleaming. The boy knelt down and looked at them closely. The colors were so bright and varied, the vivid intensity of them creating a beautiful visual sensation. His eyes canned over the surreal landscape, drawing in every beauteous detail.

"Hey what's that?" He asked as he pointed. The girl followed his finger and saw a shiny dome on the ground. They inched through the flowers and finally reached it. The boy picked it up.

"What it is it?" He asked.

In the boy's hands, was a helmet. It was weathered and slightly dirty, but other than it had remained intact, its visor shining brightly in the warm Antoine sunlight.

"What do you think its is doing here?" He asked, looking back at the girl.

"I don't know." She said. She thought for a minute. She looked at the flowers and smiled. She looked at her brother again. "Maybe it was looking after them."

Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi trattok'o.


End file.
